Akamaru
by Ei chan-chan
Summary: Akamaru tidak menyangka ibunya meninggal! Ini semua karna pemilik lamanya! Akamaru BENCI manusia! Kiba pun dibencinya! Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? chap 4 update. r&r please?
1. Chapter 1

Akamaru

By : slepping-cute

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

******************************************************************************

Namaku Akamaru. Aku seekor anak anjing. Aku mempunyai ibu yang sangat baik. Aku tinggal berdua bersama ibuku. Pemilik kami jarang mengurus kami. Hanya pengurus rumahlah yang selalu mengurus kami. Tapi tak apa bila pemilik kami jarang mengurus kami, asalkan ada ibuku aku akan selalu bahagia.

Aku sangat sayang kepada ibuku. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Manja? Memang. Aku memang sangat manja. Apalagi kepada ibuku. Aku ingin selalu disampingnya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan menjaganya dan melindunginya jika aku sudah besar nanti.

Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku....

*********************************************************************

Hari ini aku dijual pemilikku kepada temannya. Aku harus berpisah dengan ibuku. TIDAK!! Aku tidak mau. Aku memberontak. Aku melihat ibuku menangis. Dia berusaha melepaskanku dari cengkraman pemilikku. Tetapi pemilikku menendang ibuku. Melihat hal itu, aku tidak terima. Aku tambah memberontak. Tapi apa daya, aku hanyalah seekor anak anjing yang lemah tidak bisa melawan kekuatan manusia dewasa. Akhirnya akupun dibawa pergi...

Aku dimasukkan kedalam mobil oleh teman pemilikku dengan kasar. Aku langsung mendekati jendela mobil. Letak mobil berada di seberang jalan rumah. Aku berharap, aku dapat melihat ibuku untuk terakhir kali.

Tiba - tiba ibuku keluar dari dalam rumah. Dia berlari ke arahku. Saat dia menyebrang jalan, dari arah lain sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dalam sekejap terjadilah kecelakaan yang tak pernah kuharapkan.

"Au.....u.." teriak ibuku.

Mobil itu menabrak ibuku. Ibuku terbaring lemah. Darah mengalir. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan.

Aku harus keluar, aku harus menemui ibuku! HARUS!

Tiba - tiba mobil yang kutumpangi bergerak. Pemilik baruku mengendarai mobilnya, seakan - akan tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Mobil terus bergerak. Bergerak menjauhi ibuku.

Aku menggonggong keras sekali berharap pemilik baruku mau menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Dia menghentikan laju mobilnya. Tapi hanya untuk memukulku supaya diam, bahkan dia juga menutup mulutku. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan mengendarai mobilnya.

Tak ada lagi harapan untukku. 'IBU' .

*********************************************************************

Dalam sekejap, kenangan akan ibuku berputar dalam benakku.

Aku ingat saat dia mengajakku ke padang rumput yang sangat luas. Dimana kami berlari bersama mencoba memutari padang rumput itu yang pada akhirnya kami hanya kelelahan -tepatnya aku-.

Lalu kami berbaring bersama di padang rumput itu. Sampai aku ketiduran. Bangun-bangun hari telah menjelang malam. Aku langsung panik, takut ibuku maninggalkanku. Tapi ternyata ibuku ada disampingku. Ibuku hanya tersenyum melihatku yang baru bangun. Aku jadi ikut tersenyum.

Pulangnya bisa ditebak, kami dimarahi pemilik kami. Mereka tidak memberi makan malam sebagai hukuman untuk kami. Aku hanya bisa menangis dipelukan ibuku. Ibuku menghiburku. Akhirnya kami tertidur walau dengan perut kosong.

Itu satu dari banyak kisah tentang aku dan ibuku.

Terbayang olehku saat dia tertawa karena ulahku, saat dia menangis karena kenakalanku, saat dia melindungiku dari bunyi petir yang menakutkan di waktu malam.

Tapi sekarang dia tidak ada di dekatku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanya sekarang. Apakah dia selamat dari kecelakaan? Atau dia... TIDAK!! Aku tidak mau!

Nanti, siapa yang akan tertawa karena ulahku? Siapa yang akan menangis karena kenakalanku? Dan siapa yang akan melindungiku jika ada petir saat malam?

Tidak terasa air mataku mengalir. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pusing yang hebat. Dan seketika juga aku tak sadarkan diri.

TBC........

*********************************************************************

**Salam kenal!! Perkenalkan aku Ei!! ^^**

**Akhirnya aku bisa juga buat Fic !! Erune-chan aku buat Fic!! ^^v**

**Maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan EYD, tanda baca, Fic-nya terlalu Ooc, Ficnya aneh, dan lain sebagainya.**

**Tapi jangan sungkan untuk memberi saya kritikan melalui review atau kalau mau memberi flame juga boleh.**

**Jadi, silahkan mereview.......... **


	2. Chapter 2

Akamaru

By : slepping-cute

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

*********************************************************************

CHAPTER 2

********************

Perlahan-lahan aku mencoba membuka mataku. Bising sekali tempat ini. Aku mulai memfokuskan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas dimana aku berada sekarang.

Aku kaget, kenapa tempat ini terdapat banyak anjing? Dimana ini? Kenapa aku dan anjing-anjing itu dikandang? Sebenarnya pemilik baruku membawa aku kemana?

Aku mencoba menghitung jumlah anjing yang ada disini.

'1, 2, 3, ...' belum selesai aku menghitung, sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Hei anjing kecil, rupanya baru bangun ya?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Seekor anjing besar dan terlihat sangar yang telah mengagetkanku. Dia dikandang disebelah kiri dekat kandangku. Aku tidak menyukai cara dia memandangku.

"Ya, dimana ini?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya.

"Oh, anjing kecil yang malang. Kau tidak tahu tempat ini? Kasihan. Tempat ini namanya tempat penampungan anjing liar, anjing yang tidak berguna untuk manusia, kau juga termasuk daftar anjing itu!" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku bukan anjing liar!" kataku geram. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengannya.

"Kalau kau bukan anjing liar, kenapa kau disini, hah? Kau itu sudah dibuang pemilikmu tahu! Dan perkenalkan namaku Pein, ketua anjing disini. Kau sekarang menjadi anak buahku seperti yang lain ha..ha..ha.." kata Pein diikuti tawanya yang sungguh memuakkan.

Aku tidak percaya, pemilik baruku membuangku, padahal belum satu hari aku bersamanya.

"A-aku di-disini pa-sti ada al-asan-nya." kataku gugup, "Dan a-ku ti-tidak mau ja-di anak buahmu!"

"Hei kau melawan ya? Beraninya kau!" Kata Pein marah, aku langsung menutup mataku rapat-rapat, 'Ibu tolong aku.'

Saat Pein hendak memukulku, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menggagalkan rencana Pein.

"Hentikan Pein atau aku laporkan kau ke anjing penjaga!"

"Cih! Dasar wanita. Kau, anjing kecil, urusan kita belum selesai!" kata Pein, lalu dia pergi.

*********************************************************************

Aku perlahan-lahan membuka mataku, 'Terima kasih, ibu.'

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata suara yang telah menyelamatkanku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Aku ti- ... ibu?"

Aku terkejut saat melihatnya. Dia seekor anjing wanita dewasa. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah wajahnya. Kenapa wajahnya seperti ibuku? Wajahnya begitu lembut dan hangat, seperti penuh rasa kasih sayang. Aku jadi teringat ibuku.

"Eh..?" dia terlihat bingung. "Apakah aku seperti ibumu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Benarkah?"

Aku baru sadar kalau dia bukan ibuku. "Eh, maaf. Tadi aku tidak sadar saat mengatakannya." kataku malu.

Dia tersenyum, "Sini, mendekatlah kepadaku." katanya lembut.

Aku mendekatkan diriku kepadanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Konan. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Akamaru."

"Dimana ibumu?"

"... Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu keadaanya sekarang."

"Apa yang terjadi? Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?" pintanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai bercerita.

*********************************************************************

"... Begitulah ceritanya." kataku mengakhiri ceritaku. Tidak terasa air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Akamaru jangan menangis." kata Konan. "Aku turut sedih atas kejadian itu. Kita berdoa saja semoga ibumu selamat ya? Karena tidak ada yang dapat kita perbuat selain berdoa, kan?"

Aku mengangguk

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi ibumu? Maksudku, aku bisa menjadi ibu angkatmu, itu juga kalau kamu mau. Aku sama sekali tidak memaksa. Itu semua terserah kamu." tanya Konan.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Aku berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya dia cukup baik dan tidak ada salahnya kalau dia menjadi ibu angkatku, tapi...

Seorang penjaga masuk sembari mendorong sebuah gerobak cukup besar.

"Apa isi gerobak itu, ibu?" tanyaku tanpa sadar.

"Gerobak itu isinya makanan untuk kita. Eh, tadi kau panggil aku apa? Ibu? Apakah kau menerimaku sebagai ibu angkatmu?" tanya Konan dengan mata berbinar.

Aku baru sadar atas apa yang baru saja kuucapkan tadi. Aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ibu'. Mungkin memang lebih baik aku terima saja dia sebagai ibu angkatku. Lalu dengan malu-malu, aku berkata, "Ya."

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali! Dari dulu aku ingin sekali punya anak." kata Konan dengan senang, tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedih, dia berkata, "Aku di diagnosa dokter, kalau aku tidak bisa punya anak. Pemilikku marah, sehingga dia membuangku disini."

Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, sekarangkan ada Akamaru, pasti rasa sedih ini berangsur-angsur akan hilang." katanya dengan tersenyum.

Aku jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Hei, kalian berdua berhentilah mengobrol!" kata penjaga yang membawa makanan kepadaku.

Lalu dia meletakkan mangkuk berisi makanan kepadaku.

"Aku heran, kenapa anjing-anjing ini berisik sekali. Apa mereka sedang mengobrol ya? Ha..ha..ha.. Tak mungkin, mereka kan bodoh. Mereka hanya bisa bicara guk-guk-guk ha..ha..ha.." katanya sambil mengejek.

Dia melihat ke arahku.

"Guk-guk-guk, kau mengerti tidak? Tidak ya? Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan. Ha..ha..ha.." dia bertanya kepadaku tetapi menjawabnya sendiri tanpa menungguku menjawab.

Lalu dia berkata, "Sudah ah, nanti aku disangka orang gila ngomong sama anjing." lalu dia pergi memberi makan anjing lain.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan gusar. Dia telah merendahkan martabat anjing. Dia pikir kami, para anjing, tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya? Bodoh. Kami tahu apa yang diucapkannya. Ingin rasanya aku menggigitnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kau ambil pusing perkataanya Akamaru. Dia memang selalu begitu. Lebih baik kamu makan saja makanannya selagi hangat." kata ibu Konan sambil tersenyum dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai makan makananku yang berupa sup dengan porsi sangat sedikit.

*********************************************************************

Hari telah malam.

Aku mengantuk sekali. Sejak tadi aku terus menguap.

-

Sore hari aku habiskan dengan bermain bersama ibu angkatku. Memang kami tidak sekandang, dia berada di sebelah kanan dari kandangku, tapi untungnya letak kandang kami sangat dekat.

Kami bermain permainan 'sedang apa', permainan yang menyenangkan walau hanya dilakukan berdua. Selesai bermain kami mengobrol banyak hal diselingi tawa bersama.

-

Kehadiran ibu angkatku mengurangi rasa sedihku karena dibuang pemilik baruku dan terpisahnya aku dari ibuku.

Ibu, bagaimana ya keadaanya sekarang? Aku sangat, sangat berharap, dia dapat ditolong. Semoga Tuhan selalu menyertainya.

Aku berterima kasih kepada pemilik baruku karena membuangku disini daripada aku dibuangnya di tempat lain yang belum tentu aku dapat bertemu dengan ibu angkat yang sebaik ini atau aku mungkin saja disiksanya, karena menurutku dia bukan orang yang baik. Tapi aku ingin tahu juga, kenapa dia membeliku dari pemilik lamaku dan langsung membuangku disini. Benar-benar aneh, sebenarnya apa maunya?

"Akamaru belum tidur? Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu segera tidur." kata ibu Konan membuyarkan lamunanku. "Apa mau kubacakan dongeng sebelum tidur?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Em, bagaimana kalau dongeng 101 Dalmations? Mau?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk lagi, lalu aku mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman.

"Jadi pada suatu hari... bla-bla-bla" dia mulai bercerita.

Baru beberapa menit dia bercerita, aku sudah terlelap tidur.

*********************************************************************

Sepertinya aku bangun kesiangan, karena anjing-anjing lain sudah ribut. Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Lalu aku melihat ke kandang ibu angkatku. Aku terkejut karena kandangnya kosong, dia tidak ada di kandangnya, kemana dia?

"Pagi anjing kecil, baru bangun ya?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

Suara Pein, ya aku tahu, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Dia yang selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'anjing kecil', "Dimana ibu?" tanyaku sambil membalikkan badanku untuk melihat Pein. Dan ternyata tebakanku benar.

"Ibu? Apa yang kau maksud itu Konan? Jadi sekarang kau memanggil Konan dengan sebutan ibu?" tanya Pein dengan nada mengejek.

"Iya memang aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu. Beritahu aku dimana dia!" kataku sedikit keras.

"Hei, gak usah galak gitu dong. Aku beritahu ya, ibumu itu sudah dibeli orang tahu! Dia tadi sudah berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi sepertinya kamu tukang tidur ya? Sehingga kau tidak mendengarnya. Padahal dia sudah berteriak loh?! Kasihan." katanya, "Oh ya, urusan kita belum selesai bukan? Yang kemarin, masa kau sudah lupa? Bersiap-siaplah karena sekarang kau tidak mempunyai perlindungan lagi. Ha..ha..ha.." lalu dia pergi.

Aku tidak percaya akan kata-kata Pein, tapi sepertinya dia benar.

Oh Tuhan, haruskah aku ditinggalkan figur seorang ibu untuk ke-dua kalinya? Baru sebentar aku merasakan kebahagiaan walau aku terpisah dari ibuku, kenapa manusia merampasnya dariku?

Lalu siapkah aku untuk menghadapi Pein? Dia akan segera menindasku.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tidak terasa air mata membasahi pipiku.

TBC.........

*********************************************************************

**Hai semuanya! ^^**

**Maaf update-nya lama, maaf soalnya aku pakai nama anggota Akatsuki untuk nama anjing, maaf karena Kiba gak muncul di chapter ini, maaf kalau ada salah EYD dan peletakkan tanda baca atau apapun itu, maaf kalau ~****dibekap mulutnya~**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review ^^**

**Review lagi ya? X)**

**Jangan sungkan untuk memberi saran, kritik, bahkan flame juga boleh.**

**Jadi Readers maupun Author,**

**Silahkan me-review...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AKAMARU

By slepping-cute

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, dan maaf banget kalau tata penulisannya salah, soalnya sudah lama tidak menulis lagi. T_T

**Akamaru's POV**

"Baiklah, keluarkan anjing-anjing itu dari kandangnya, bawa mereka ke kebun belakang," kata kepala penjaga kepada anak buahnya. Anak buahnya segera bertindak seperti yang diperintahkan oleh ketuanya tersebut. Aku dikeluarkan dengan paksa dan dibawa ke kebun belakang oleh salah seorang petugas.

Saat aku tiba di kebun, ternyata sudah banyak anjing yang dilepas disana termasuk Pein dan kawan-kawannya. Aku melihat kebun itu, kebun dibatasi oleh pagar besar dan kokoh -supaya anjing tidak bisa kabur-, kebun ini lumayan luas dan cukup terawat.

"Baiklah, kalian diberi waktu 15 menit untuk berlari dan bermain di tempat ini. Tapi jangan ada yang berkelahi! Ingat itu!" kata seorang petugas kepada kami(anjing).

Setelah petugas itu pergi, Pein mendatangiku.

"Hai anjing kecil!" sapanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku sedikit ketakutan.

"Masih ingat dengan urusan kita?"

"Ya,"

"Apa kau takut?" katanya dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan.

"A-aku ti-ti-dak takut!" kataku berbohong, Ibu, tolong aku.

"Benarkah?"

"Sudah habisi saja dia, Pein! Ayo-ayo!" teriak teman-teman Pein, menyemangati ketuanya itu.

Pein tersenyum sinis, "Sesuai keinginan kalian teman-teman, aku akan menghabisi dia!"

Pein memasang kuda-kudanya siap menyerangku, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima serangan dari Pein, aku tahu pertahanan ku tidak akan mempan menghadapi kekuatan Pein, apalagi tubuhku kecil tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. Pein mengambil jarak dariku, dengan senyum kemenangan dia berlari kearahku, siap menyerangku. Kuku tajamnya dia keluarkan, dan sebentar lagi kuku tajam itu akan segera menembus kulitku.

"Bersiaplah Akamaru!" teriak Pein,

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" teriak seorang petugas yang membuat langkah Pein terhenti.

'Oh, shit!' batin Pein.

Terima kasih, Ibu, aku senang melihat kedatangan petugas tersebut.

Teman-teman Pein yang melihat ada petugas datang langsung kabur meninggalkan ketuanya. Pein yang melihat teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan dia, berlari mengejar mereka.

"Dasar anjing-anjing nakal! Sudah saya peringatkan agar tidak berkelahi masih tetap bandel!" gerutu petugas itu. Lalu dia melihat kearahku. "Hei kau, ayo ikut aku!" aku mengikuti langkah petugas itu.

"Ada yang mau membelimu," kata petugas tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Siapa?

"Itu dia," kata petugas seakan-akan mengerti akan pertanyaanku.

Aku melihat kearah orang yang ditunjuk petugas itu. Orang yang akan membeliku adalah seorang pria putih pucat, rambut panjang, dan tinggi. Wajahnya menakutkan, sepertinya dia agak sinting.

"Oh, anjing yang manis. Aku yakin istriku pasti suka," kata orang itu.

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu, Pak Orochimaru," kata petugas yang membawaku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera membelinya,"

Oh..tidak..

* * *

Aku duduk termanggu sambil melihat pemandangan dari kaca jendela mobil. Aku duduk di jok belakang mobil sedan tuanku, tuan Orochimaru, pemilik baruku.

"Hahaha, anjing kecil sepertimu enaknya diapain ya? Direbus? Digoreng? Dicincang? Hmmm pasti lezat, hahaha." Tawa Orochimaru.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku mendengar dia berkata seperti itu. Sungguh memuakkan. Aku dibeli untuk dimakan. Kenapa dia tidak mencari anjing kampung saja? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa aku dibeli oleh orang seperti ini? Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalaku. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus membebaskan diri dari orang sinting ini.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti. Tuan Orochimaru keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari-lari kecil menuju kamar mandi umum terdekat. Tapi dia lupa satu hal. Aku masih di mobil –tanpa dirantai- dan pintu mobilnya tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Ini kesempatanku. Aku melompat ke jok depan, keluar melalui celah pintu mobil dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Terdengar olehku suara majikanku yang berteriak-teriak memanggilku, mungkin dia sudah sadar meninggalkan ku sendirian tanpa dirantai atau ia sadar pintu mobilnya tidak tertutup rapat tapi itu semua sudah terlambat aku telah kabur darinya, berlari tanpa tujuan yang jelas tapi tidak terikat dengan apapun, dan sekali lagi aku diselamatkan dari bahaya.

_To be continued_

**MAAF!**

**Maaf banget saudara-saudara,**

**Saya baru mengupdate fic ini, udah lebih dari setahun :'(**

**Bukannya saya lupa dengan fic ini,**

**Tapi karena virus "MALAS" **

**Jadi gak update-update, padahal idenya udah ada,**

**Tapi karena malas, jadi hilang idenya deh.**

**Huhuhuhu**

**Tolong maafkanlah….**

**Untuk Kibanya,, akan keluar chap depan, janji ^^v**

**Dan saya tidak akan melantarkan fic ini kelamaan,**

**Status saya : aktif *siapa yang peduli?***

**Jangan lupa REVIEW ya….Please….**

**Sampai ketemu chap depan **

**See you^^**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

AKAMARU

By Ei chan-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, typo,

**Kiba dan kawan-kawan berumur 12 tahun.**

* * *

**Akamaru's POV**

Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingku. Aku hanya ingin berlari, berlari sekencang-kencangnya, melupakan semuanya yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada ibuku. Apakah ibu masih hidup? Rasanya aku ingin menjenguknya. Aku melihat jalan disekelilingku. Tunggu, aku tau daerah ini. Jika aku belok kiri, aku akan sampai dirumah pemilikku yang dulu. Aku mempercepat langkahku menyusuri jalan menuju rumah pemilik lamaku.

Aku berhenti. Ini rumahnya. Aku berdiri didepan rumah pemilik lamaku. Sejenak aku tertegun, sedetik kemudian aku berlari menuju halaman belakang rumah ini. Mencari jalan masuk yang dulu sering kulalui saat aku tidak betah dirumah. Ternyata lubangnya masih ada. Aku akan berhasil memasuki halaman belakang rumah ini. Ternyata ada sesuatu yang menungguku disana.

* * *

"Siapa kau?", sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Kau siapa" jawabku.

"Kenapa kamu malah balik bertanya, huh? Aku anjing penjaga rumah ini. Kamu sudah masuk kedaerahku. Apa urusanmu?"

"Maafkan aku, aku pernah tinggal disini juga"

"Lalu?"

"Hm.. apa kau tau jenis anjing sepertiku yang lebih besar dariku yang tinggal disini juga?"

"Tunggu sebentar… ouh jangan-jangan kau anaknya?"

"Ya! Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sudah meninggal."

"Apa?"

"Aku juga diceritakan oleh anjing tetangga sebelah. Sebaiknya kamu pergi dari sini sebelum terlihat oleh tuanku. Pergilah!"

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin! Waktu itu ibu masih bisa diselamatkan!" aku shock.

"Aku bilang PERGI!"

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah ini. Langkahku semakin berat. Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ibu meninggal? Tidak! Ouh kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami ini semua. Kenapa aku dibiarkan mengalaminya? Untuk apa aku hidup. Tak ada lagi yang perlu kulakukan didunia ini. Lebih baik aku menyusul ibu saja disorga.

**End Akamaru's POV**

* * *

Langit semakin gelap. Matahari telah tenggelam. Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Pohon-pohon bergoyang tetapi masih tetap bertahan pada posisinya karena mereka mempunyai akar yang kuat yang membuat mereka bertahan menghadapi kerasnya angin berhembus.

Tetapi tidak dengan Akamaru. Langkahya pelan. Ia bahkan merasa ingin terbang terbawa hembusan angin, tetapi berat tubuhnya menghalanginya untuk terbang terbawa angin. Hujan turun rintik-rintik membasahi pohon, tanah, dan semua tempat di permukaan bumi termasuk tubuh Akamaru. Akamaru tidak mempedulikannya. Lama kelamaan hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi. Akamaru tak punya pilihan lain selain mencari tempat berlindung. Ia memilih berlindung dibawah bangku pos ronda yang terlihat sepi. Sambil menggigil kedinginan ia memanggil nama ibunya, "Ibu".

* * *

Tap-tap-tap. (suara langkah kaki)

Srek. (pintu terbuka)

"KIBA!"

"Apa bu? Gak perlu pake teriak segala donk!" Kiba menutupi telinganya.

"Habisnya kerjaanmu tidur melulu! Daripada tidur mending bantu ibu. Nih, belikan gula diwarung depan, ini uangnya."

"Aduh. Ibu gak lihat ya? Awannya mendung paling bentar lagi hujan. Hawanya enak untuk tidur, bu. Lagipula ibu gak kasihan, anak ibu yang paling cakep ini nanti kehujanan saat be…"

"KIBA!"

"Ba-baik bu! Laksanakan!" Kiba segera bangun dari tidur lalu mengambil uang yang dipegang ibunya dan segera pergi keluar rumah.

"Dasar anak itu! Kapan dia berubah ya? Aduh-aduh…" Ibu Kiba mengelus dadanya.

* * *

"Ah! Ibu mengganggu saja. Padahal lagi mimpi indah malah dibangunin, huh.." Kiba menggerutu sendiri.

"Ini warungnya. Loh! Apa nih? Kok tutup? Aduh bentar lagi kayaknya mau hujan nih, mana aku lupa bawa payung. Kalau aku beli ke toko Ino, aku bisa kehujanan nih, tapi…" Kiba berhenti berbicara, ia membayangkan wajah ibunya jika ia tidak pulang membawa gula pesanannya.

"Hiii! Lebih baik aku kehujanan dibandingkan aku tidak bisa melihat hari esok!" Kiba mempercepat langkahnya menuju toko Ino yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

* * *

"Ah! Benarkan! Hujan sudah turun, mana deras lagi. Aku harus cepat cari tempat berlindung!" Kiba berlari sambil memeluk gula pesanan ibunya didadanya.

"Oh! Ada pos ronda, lumayan aku bisa berteduh disitu untuk sementara waktu." Kiba mempercepat langkahnya.

"Dinginnya! Brrr…" Kiba duduk di bangku pos itu.

Ngik-ngik-ngik…

"Su-suara apa itu? Hantu?" Kiba semakin menggigil ketakutan dan kedinginan.

"Tapi tidak mungkin suara hantu seperti itu. Lalu itu suara siapa ya?" Kiba mencari sumber asal suara.

Kiba menunduk mencoba memeriksa kolong bangku.

"Eh itu… anak anjing! Kenapa dia ada disini?" Kiba mengambil anak anjing itu dan segera memeluknya.

"Badannya basah. Pasti dia kedinginan." Kiba semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Tin-tin (klakson mobil)

"Ah kakak!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, anak bodoh?"

"Tidak usah panggil begitu!"

"Tunggu, itu.. anak anjing?"

"Iya. Dia kedinginan, ketakutan, dan sepertinya kelaparan juga."

"Kalau begitu, cepat masuk kemobil!"

"Baik kak!"

* * *

"Anjing siapa itu, Kiba?" tanya Ibu Kiba.

"Aku juga tidak tau, bu." jawab Kiba.

"Untung saja kau segera menemukannya. Dia tadi dalam masa kritis." Jawab Hana, kakak Kiba. Ia baru saja mengobati anak anjing itu.

"Benarkah kak?"

"Ya, untung aku segera mengobatinya, sekarang masa kritisnya sudah lewat."

"Terima kasih kak!" Kiba senang mendengarnya.

"Untung saja kakakmu seorang dokter hewan jadi nyawa anjing itu masih bisa diselamatkan." Kata Ibu.

"Iya, bu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana gula pesanan ibu, Kiba?" selidik Ibu.

"Wah gawat! Gulanya tertinggal di pos ronda!"

"KIBA!" teriak Ibu.

Sejurus kemudian Kiba segera melesat pergi.

* * *

**Akamaru's POV**

"Kau sudah bangun, ya?" anak laki-laki itu masuk sambil membawa semangkuk susu.

Aku mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurku, tapi aku tak kuat menahan tubuhku, aku terjatuh.

"Kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu." kali ini wanita muda masuk dengan pakaian serba putih seperti dokter.

"Kiba, jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan lupa obatnya diminum, kakak pergi dulu."

"Ok kak!"

Wanita muda yang dipanggil kakak itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"Sekarang waktunya kamu minum susu." katanya dengan riang.

Dia mendekatkan mangkuk itu kearahku. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Kenapa? Kamu harus minum susu supaya keadaanmu pulih kembali." kali ini dia mencoba mengelus kepalaku.

Grauk!

"AW! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau gigit tanganku!" anak yang bernama Kiba itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang tangannya yang baru saja ku gigit.

Sambil melihat ke arahnya dengan sorot mata tajam, aku berkata,

'Maaf saja ya, aku tidak suka kamu, aku BENCI manusia! Jangan berpura-pura baik kepadaku!'

* * *

*TO BE CONTINUED*

* * *

**Baiklah! Mungkin karena kelamaan update minna-san jadi lupa sama fic Akamaru...**

**(pundung di pojokan)**

**tapi tak apa, ini juga kesalahan saya karena update terlalu lama **

**jika ada yang mau baca, saya bersyukur sekali ^.^**

**apalagi kalau ada yang mau riview... thank you very much!**

balas review : AlonelyBoy : hahaha aku juga pecinta anjing kok! HIDUP ANJING! #plak! berisik!

review lagi ya... hidup Akamaru akan berubah setelah bertemu Kiba ^^

zoroute : nih udah update kok, gak sampe bertahun-tahun kan? cuma berbulan-bulan hahaha

#plak!

ini Akamaru udah ketemu ma Kiba kok,, ^.^

**terima kasih buat semuanya.**

**oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan, fic Akamaru akan segera TAMAT, jangan sampai kelewatan ya ^.***


End file.
